VANITAS
by decompositionbeautyy
Summary: Hermione se cansó de rogar amor en donde no lo había. Fred se encargará de curar sus heridas Fremione(menciones de Pansmione)/Harco
1. Introducción

Tengame piedad con esto porque es el primer fanfics con temática hetero que escribo, se lo escribí a mi prima porque no hay muchos fanfics de Fremione en español así que... acá está.

Advertencia: Menciones de sexo y pasado lésbico. (para que no se asusten) Slash Harry/Draco (no explícito pero quedará en claro que ambos son pareja acá).

* * *

La pelinegra fijó su vista en la pequeña ave que hacia escasos segundos había entrado en su hogar sin permiso. En su pata delantera una pequeña carta con su nombre en el sobre. Conocía bien -excesivamente bien- la letra en la misiva, y aquella que se la enviaba posiblemente quería restregarle su felicidad en todo el rostro.

Lentamente Pansy, quitó la carta la abrió con nerviosismo y al leerla sus ojos se humedecieron.

 _"Fred Weasley y Hermione Granger tienen el agrado de invitarlos a su boda la que se celebrará el próximo 22 de Noviembrebre del presente año._

 _Los esperamos en el jardin de la Madrigera a las 1 p.m."_

Bajo la invitación formal había una sola frase que terminó por destruir el maltrecho corazón de la chica de ojos verdes.

 _"Espero que asistas, Pansy. Significa mucho para mi"._

Arrugó la invitación entre sus dedos sin siquiera dar una respuesta afirmativa o negativa al asunto en cuestión solo se dedicó a hundirse en su propia miseria.

Recordó con dolor como ella misma le había dicho que nunca serían novias que era una perdida de tiempo, que ellas solo follaban y ya.

Recordó con dolor también como rechazó la protección que la castaña le había ofrecido aún cuando Pansy le reiteró que en lo suyo no había espacio para aquellas atribuciones.

Recordó doliéndole el pecho como ella había ignorado cada uno de los "te amo" que Hermione había pronunciado en sus oídos justo antes de enterrar algunos de sus dedos en la cavidad de Pansy y seguidamente arquearse contra ella en busca de un mayor contacto.

Pansy le amaba. Siempre lo había hecho desde el maldito primer momento en que vio su cabello albotorado pero, tenía miedo. Siempre tuvo miedo y ese mismo temor la arrebató de sus brazos.

Por un momento quiso volver en el tiempo y... ser por un solo segundo, lo que Hermione necesitaba.

Porque antes de que Fred la conociese ella lo había hecho. Por que fue ella la que conocío todas y cada una de las facetas de Granger.

Conoció a la sabelotodo insufrible pero también conoció a la insegura que quería conocer todo de aquel enigmático mundo en que recién se involucraba.

Conoció a la leal. Conoció a la valiente. Conoció cínica también. Conoció a la maternal. Conoció a la temerosa.

Y conoció cada uno de sus rincones. Y los besó también. Los lamió con devoción y se deletió con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente por el placer. Conoció el tamaño de sus pechos los cuales, envolvió entre sus dedos y con sus dientes también.

Pero, Pansy sabía que cuando los dedos de ella se enterraban con fuerza, con rudeza, fiereza y sin ninguna compasión en su interior, ella conocía a la verdadera Hermione.

A la fuerte. A la salvaje que intentaba undirse lo más profundo en el cálido y húmedo interior de Parkinson. A la mujer dedicida que siempre intentaba algo nuevo en el sexo. A la que se entregaba con pasión a morderla y marcarla como suya.

Porque eso era ella. Suya. Irremediable y malditamente suya.

Pero lo perdió. Perdió como en la guerra y ahora Hermione unía su vida con alguien que no era ella.


	2. 1 Monocromático

Insisto, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfics que terminará con una pareja heterosexual. Sé que es un regalo y toda la cosa, pero, aun para separarlas no podía abandonar a mi otepé (Pansy/Hermione) y tampoco puedo abandonar a mi más grande obsesión en los shippeos Harry/Draco -sí, en ese orden-. así que Tanto Fred/Hermione tendrán el mismo protagonismo que mis dos bobos favoritos (No será nada explícito más que lo obvio como abrazos apodos cariñosos y algún par de besos nada "traumático")

Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene lime lésbico

* * *

 **Monocromático**

 **Dos años** **antes**

 ** _21 de Abril de 1997_**

Cuando la vio, ella se aferraba con fuerza a sus piernas y su espina dorsal sufría los espasmos de un desgarrador llanto. Tenía la cara entrerrada entre sus piernas pero aún así, levemente, podía observar sus ojos enrojedidos y pequeños.

Y algo dentro de la morena expectadora, se rompió.

— ¿Que pasa, Granger? — preguntó con voz queda sin rastros de emoción. Era como si no le doliese en lo absoluto, observar la manera tan triste en la que Hermione se aferraba a sus pies.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces, Pans? — interrogó entrecortadamente, doliéndole la garganta con cada letra que pronunció.

— ¿Qué cosa? — dijo haciéndose la desentendida, recargándose un poco en el marco de la puerta observando con un poco -solo un poco- de dolor como la fémina intentaba controlar los espamos de su cuerpo.

— ¡Lo besaste! — explotó. Al fin levántandose, dándole a Pansy una vista completa de su deplorable estado.

Sus piernas, llenas de leves rasguños. Sus ropas desarregladas. Sus brazos igual de arañados que sus extremidades inferiores y su rostro... los labios maltratados e hinchados seguramente por la fuerza de sus dientes haciendo presión en ellos, su nariz roja, y sus ojos cafés hundidos en el dolor.

Pansy tubo que afirmarse para no caer del repentino mareo.

— ¿¡Y a ti que mierda te importa!? ¡No somos novias! ¡Esto es solo sexo! ¡Supéralo, Granger!

Nada. No era la primera vez que lo afirmaba o que lo oía mientras Pansy se reía de su ingenuidad, aún de esa forma no pudo evitar que su corazón se rompiese un poco más después de escucharla nuevamente.

—Te amo— dijo bajito.

Pansy con su mano le restó, otra vez, importancia a la declaración de Hermione.

Con dolor, Hermione avanzó hasta ella y la estampó contra la pared con una mano y con la otra sellaba la puerta con magia.

—Dime que me amas, Pans. Dímelo y esta no será la última vez.

Pero la morena no habló y Hermione se esforzó por entregarse fielmente en aquella última oportunidad, y también con magia la desvistió en el acto.

La besó con rudeza. Mordió sus labios y Pansy gimió.

Deslizó con cuidado la yema de sus dedos por la suave piel blanca de la mujer. Al llegar a sus pechos los besó primero, los mordió luego y por último los lamió y en aquello demoró más guardándose en su memoria cada rincón de la dermis ardiente.

Recelosa, Pansy intentó alejarla pero, el placer era mayor y terminó por dejarse llevar.

No supo cuanto tiempo le tomó a la castaña descender entre besos, lamidas y pequeñas mordidas a su bajo vientre. Sin embargo no alcanzó a protestar cuando la caliente lengua de Hermione se coló en su vagina.

—No todo tiene que ser blanco o negro, Pans. Deja de vivir la vida tan monocromáticamente existen tantas tonalidades, tantas...— murmuró cerca de la entrepierna de la morena, produciendo en el proceso que Pansy se arqueara en éxtasis

— ¿De uhm...— gimió desesperada cuando un dedo se deslizó lenta y tortuosamente por su intimidad —...que...— volvió a gemir cuando nuevamente se vio presa de una suave caricia en su entrepierna —...estás..— otro gemido y otra atención en su sexo —...hablando? — cuestionó finalmente

—No tenemos que ser novias y esto— dijo dando una certera estocada con su lengua en su clítoris, logrando que la espalda de Pansy se arquease por segunda vez—. No tiene que ser solo sexo.

Pero Pansy, aún lúcida fue capaz de negar con su cabeza con movimientos suaves y pausados.

—Lo siento, Herms— habló mientras movía sus caderas en busca de más contacto entre la húmeda y caliente lengua de la castaña y su sexo —. Pero en mi vida no existen las tonalidades.

Pansy era monocromática y Hermione la amaba así, sin tonos y sin escalas.

Hermione era como un arcoíris lleno de color y Pansy la amaba así. Lástima que jamás pudo decirlo.

Lástima que las diferencias en lugar de unirlas terminaron por alejarlas.

Manteniéndolas tan alejadas, tan distantes como la oscuridad plena antes del amanecer y la claridad casi cegante del segundo antes del atardecer.

Entonces Hermione lo decidió, le daría al menos aquella noche, la claridad infinita de su mundo de eterno atadecer.

—Te amo— repitió. Y solo en aquel momento en aquella silenciosa despedida, no le importó la falta de sonrisas, la falta de un "yo también" o la ausencia del pálido brazo de Pansy rodeándola con cariño.

Justo después de susurrarle aquellas dos palabras Hermione enterró uno de sus dedos en la entrada de la morena, logrando un tercer arqueo de la mujer.

Lo adentró con rudeza cuando Pansy se aferró con demasiada fuerza a su espalda, arañándola en el proceso.

Entró. Salió. Entró. Salió. Entró. Salió. Y Pansy en cada estocada se removía intensamente con sus rudas y fieras caricias.

Cuando finalmente aquella intensa sesión de sexo finalizó. Pans _tubo_ que intuir que algo andaba mal.

Hermione no le habló. Solo se arregló sus ropas, las cuales nunca se quitó ¿Y para qué? si Pansy en ningún momento intentó tocarla. Luego se marchó.

Ese _debió_ ser el primer indicio de Pansy para comprender que algo malo sucedía, Hermione siempre hablaba mucho después del sexo. Pansy invocaba un bonito cielo lleno de estrellas y se dedicaba a mirarlas mientras a su lado la castaña relataba su día o le daba datos interesantes sobre lo que estimara que Pans debía saber.

A la morena, secretamente le gustaba ver las estrellas mientras Hermione hablaba. Le hacia pensar que no era necesario el sol para que existiese brillo en el universo, para ello solo era necesario una persona que hablase de lo que amaba con pasión.

Y Hermione tenía el brillo suficiente para iluminar sus noches solitarias.

Ahora, Pansy debía iluminar sus noches oscuras... sola.

Porque Hermione había decidido dar su brillo a alguien que supiese valorarlo, alguien que amara el mundo en un eterno atardecer. Lleno de color. Ella no necesitaba la monocromania de Pansy... ya no.


	3. 2 Anaranjado

**Anaranjado**

El segundo indicio algo andaba mal entre ellas debió darse al día siguiente en el gran comedor.

Hermione no la miró como si no existiese nada más bonito y colorido que ella en el mundo, aún cuando la visión del universo de Pansy era monocromática, de hecho la castaña no le dirigió ninguna mirada. Incluso cuando se dirigía a la salida. Y, aquello parecía anunciar mudamente el principio del fin.

Inclusive cuando trabajaron juntas en la clase de pociones, Hermione ni una vez se detuvo a cruzar su mirada marrón con la verdosa de Pans. Y la indiferencia dolió tanto como un día sin sol. Dolió tanto que Pansy creyó que el mundo era más gris.

Si Pansy no notó que las cosas entre ambas se estaban hundiendo a cada segundo, las dos veces que la castaña se comportaba de manera extraña, entonces debió notarlo cuando Hermione no trató de entrelazar sus dedos por debajo de la mesa o cuando no le tarareó una bonita melodía mientras buscaban los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar su poción o en lugar de corregirla o ayudarla ella simplemente la ignoró.

También debió notar el abrutpo cambio en el trato de Hermione hacia ella cuando al finalizar las clases del día, la mujer no le susurró el mismo "En donde siempre, Pans. Te quiero".

Pero Pansy era demasiado egoísta para notar que Hermione se iba de su lado, buscando a alguien que le diese fin a su infinito atardecer o en su defecto alguien que amase los tonos anaranjados del fin del día.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué les pasó? — le preguntó Harry angustiado al rubio a su lado.

Este con el rostro contraído de dolor, negó con su cabeza.

—No lo sé. Ni Pansy lo sabe— dijo deslizando la yema de sus dedos por la suave piel de las manos del moreno, después de una pensativa pausa agregó —. Incluso, apostaría a que Pansy ni siquiera lo ha notado aún.

— ¿En qué nos afectará esto a nosotros? — preguntó con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus cuencas.

—No nos pasará nada, Harry. Los Weasley entenderán... nos entenderán.

Harry negó.

—Ellos te odian. Cuando les contara sobre tu y yo tenía la maldita esperanza que el golpe fuese menor para ellos porque Herms también era novia de una Slytherin.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y arrujó el entrecejo.

—Idiota. Tu amigo, está enamorado de una Slytherin ¡No nos pueden sacar en cara la casa a la que pertenezco!

—Tu padre...

—Yo no soy mi padre— le cortó con indiferencia.

—Pero... — se cayó y justo en ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo que Draco había dicho anteriormente —. ¿De qué Slytherin según tú está enamorado Ron?

—De Pam.

Esta vez, fue el turno del moreno de fruncir el ceño.

—Ron no está enamorado de ella... digo si lo estuviera, tanto Ron como Hermione tendrían algo así como una riña

El rubio rió con ganas. Y Harry, aún en la seria situación en la que se encontraban se permitió mirarlo embelesado y con detenimiento. Entonces, cuando observó sus ojos brillar pensó que las estrellas brillaban más cerca de él.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta que últimamente ella no le dirige mucho la palabra? Aunque, si él no está enamorado mínimo siente una atracción física fuerte.

Luego de un tiempo en silencio, Harry paseó sus manos por el sedoso cabello del rubio y depositó un pequeño beso allí e inmediatamente después, lo atrajo hasta sus brazos y Draco habló.

—No importa lo que pase con ellas— dijo bajito —. No importa que la manada de pelirrojos no nos acepten. No importa que mi familia no nos acepte. Lo único que me importa es que aún cuando el mundo nos de la espalda tú estés ahí, porque yo estaré aquí contigo. Aquí donde pertenezco.

Y Harry creyó firmemente en la severidad de aquellas palabras.

.

.

.

Hermione se encontraba en la torre de astronomía mirando el estrellado cielo, medio perdida.

Recordó todas las noches en las que Pansy convocó un cielo idéntico al de ese momento y le habló de todo y nada. Pasando horas enteras en las que, solo observó el apasible rostro de la morena.

Se aferró con fuerza a sus extremidades inferiores y soltó los primeros sollozos agudos de la noche.

Enterrando sus dedos en la carne de sus piernas... cantó.

—Ima wo ikiru tame no kizu sae

Usui haru no iro wo te ni shite

Nigedashitai yoru ni nagamete

Koe wo furuwase nagara tachidomaru*.

 _(Aún cuando esta herida es necesaria para vivir._

 _Se logran conseguir finos colores primaverales._

 _Me detengo a mirar figamente la noche._

 _Mientras escapo con mi temblorosa voz)._

Así la encontró Fred.

Con el rostro acurrucado entre el hueco de sus rodillas entonando una mélancolica melodía.

Y, sin saber porque aquella triste imagen, le caló hasta al alma.

Hermione dejó de cantar pero, volvió a tararear la misma melodia.

Dejándolo estático en la entrada. Nuevamente la quebrada voz de la mujer comenzó a oírse y Fred, casi creyó que reconocía el tema.

—Shi wa naze otazureru?

Doko ka de fureta kotoba

Kasaneru kotae ga

Hazura ni furasu ame.

 _(¿Por qué llega la muerte?_

 _Luego de haber dejado las palabras en algún lugar._

 _Las respuestas siempre se reunen._

 _Desbordándose como gotas de lluvia.)_

Fred, avanzó dos pasos hasta ella y de cerca la escena era aún más dolorosa para su pecho.

— ¿Que pasó? — preguntó suavemente el hombre interrumpliendo los tarareos de Hermione.

—Tal vez... tal vez el mundo si es monocromático.

Fred no lo entendió. Al menos, no de momento.

— ¿Qué?

Y ella le explicó todo lentamente. Tan lentamente como su voz quebrada era capaz de hablar.

Entonces, al finalizar, si dejar que el de cabellos rojizos la interrogase continuó con su canto.

— Kimi yo... — Y no continuó. Porque la invadió un llanto aún más fuerte que el anterior.

Aquella parte de la canción era tan malditamente suya que le dolía tanto cantarla. Tanto. Puesto que, era plenamente consciente que solo el día anterior había renunciado a tener a Pansy a medias.

—Sayonara— le ayudó el. Mientras las manos de Hermione golpeaban el piso con fiereza. Y, nuevamente, Fred sintió algo doloroso invadirle el pecho.

—Kimi yo sayonara.

furikaeranai hitomi

Omoi kogareta

Seseragu toki mimi wo sumasu.

 _(Me despido de ti._

 _Cerrando mis ojos sin mirar hacia atrás._

 _Deseé amar apasionadamente_

 _Escuchando cuidadosamente esos susurros.)_

—Yo— dijo entrecortadamente —. Yo la amo, Fred.

—Lo sé.

—Estúpidamente pensé que podría quedarme a su lado sin pedir mucho a cambio. Y al comienzo estaba bien... todo estaba bien si ella estaba ahí. Pero, al fin del día el mundo necesita color... Yo necesitaba color y ella era tan monocromática... todo era tan negro a su alrededor que acabé por destruirme pero me quedé ahí, esperando que algún día su mundo comenzase a cambiar pero nunca ocurrió.

—Lo sé. A veces con el amor nos volvemos autodestructivos

—Ella era como una especie de agujero negro que me succionó y me destruyó.

—Es irónico— dijo Fred susurrando cerca de la oreja de la castaña, que aún permanecía estrechando sus pies contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Interrogó con la voz amortiguada en el hueco de sus rodillas

—Sus mundos— espetó toqueteando deliberadamente el largo y espeso cabello de la mujer —. Ella vive en un eterna noche y tu vives en un eterno atardecer.

La castaña asintió.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que ambas necesitan? — preguntó entre leves susurros —. Tú necesitas a alguien que te traiga la noche, que te traiga la calma y que el sol pueda ocultarse de una vez. En cambio ella necesita alguien que le paso al sol, alguien que le alborote la vida y que empiece a brillar.

— ¿Que le alborote la vida?

—Que le haga entender cosas de la vida que tú no pudiste.

—Pero yo...

—Tú no, Herms. Tú ya hiciste mucho y el sol nunca salió. Ambas necesitan cosas diferentes. Ella necesita más color y tú jamás pudiste colorearla. Ahora... canta.

—Kanaerarenai yume ni

Owari wo kakushiteta kara

Kono hi ga subarashiki hi de arimasu you ni

Dakara

Ashita mo furitsumoru namida wo nugui tori

Ashi wo tomezu mukau saki de aeru kara

For more one day.

Mou kotoba mo todokanai kimi wa Pansy** koko wa? — cantó con la voz ahogada producto de los sollozos que querían salir, haciendo a la melodía aún más triste de lo que debía ser.

 _(Mis sueños no se hicieron realidad._

 _Quedaron cubiertos con el final._

 _Tuve la esperanza de que este sería un maravilloso día._

 _Así que._

 _Secaré estás lágrimas que regresarán nuevamente mañana._

 _Avanzando sin detenerse, nos encontraremos por el destino._

 _Por un día más._

 _¿Puedes alcanzar las demás palabras que están aquí, Pansy?)_

Cuando acabó la canción Hermione volvió a repetirla un par de veces más mientras Fred paseaba sus dedos libremente por el cabello de la castaña; relajándola.

Ninguno de los dos notó que el sol en el mundo de la mujer estaba a punto de esconderse.

* * *

*La canción que canta Hermione es Vanitas de Dir en grey, canción que le dio el título al Fanfics y, lo que está en cursiva y entre paréntesis es la traducción al español de la misma.

**El nombre en la letra original es "Alice".


End file.
